Iceland the Romantic
by Cherry Flavored Awesome
Summary: Who knew Iceland would sing that on karaoke! Several nations gather outside Iceland's living room window to hear him sing... you find out!  Slight IceHK  Part three of my "Picking on the Nordics" series.


Iceland looked around. No Norway, Denmark, Finland, or Sweden… Puffin was out on the cliffs, and he was sure no nation was there.

Perfect.

Iceland hooked the karaoke machine up to the television and selected one of his favorite CD's. Ever.

The song started up, and Iceland danced as he sang. "_I know you love me~ I know you care~ Just shout whenever~ and I'll be there!_"

Iceland was having the time of his life. "_And I was like, BABY, BABY, BABY, OHHH, LIKE! BABY, BABY, BABY, NOOO, LIKE! BABY, BABY, BABY, OH! Thought you'd always be mine, mine._"

Iceland sang the verses happily, not noticing that he had attracted Poland. Poland sat outside Iceland's (tragically) open window. "Hmm… he he hehe~!"

Unfortunately for Iceland (who was blissfully unaware of the upcoming tragedy), wherever Poland went, Lithuania was sure to follow.

Iceland giggled through the Ludacris rap, and by now, Poland, the Baltics, Russia, China, South Korea, Japan, Taiwan, Hong Kong, Thailand, Tibet, England, America (Hey, it WAS his song.), France, Spain, Prussia, Germany, North and South Italy, Austria, Hungary (video taping!) Canada, Denmark, Norway, Sweden, Finland, Sealand, Australia, Greece (cuddled up to Japan, but unable to take a nap, this was too interesting.), Turkey, Egypt, TRNC, Wy, Cameroon, and South Africa (who could barely resist blowing his vuvuzela along with the tune). 36 Nations could easily turn into all 195, in which it almost did, after some various hushed phone calls.

56 nations (they ran out of room at the living room windows) stared in awe, as one of the quietest nations they had was now happily singing Justin Bieber. America considered calling an agent, but a blushing Norway stopped him from turning his little brother into an American pop star.

"_Let me show you what you're missing- paradise._" Several nations considered selling snacks. They'd all see the video at the next world meeting with the rest of the 138 nations plus a very shocked Iceland.

"_You seem like the type… to love 'em and leave 'em… and disappear right after the song._"

Norway was almost crying by now.

"_You can't make up your MIND-MIND-MIND-MIND-MIND! Please don't waste my TIME-TIME-TIME-TIME-TIME! Not trying to reWIND-WIND-WIND-WIND-WIND! I wish our hearts could come together as one!_"

"What's he singing about?" Denmark asked? "Who's Shawty?" Norway asked, distressed at Iceland's possible girlfriend, scanning all the female nations. "He's singing about a lady who's a cheater, and I can guarantee you that there's no nation named Shawty. Shawty is just a term for a sexy lady." Norway was relieved at this news.

"_Baby, you smile, I smile… Hey, hey, hey!_" "Wow. Iceland is quite the romantic, da?" "_Baby, you smile, I smile… Ohhhohwhoaohohwhoaohwah…_" "He would be if he wrote the song." "But he sings to a picture of… Hong Kong, aru." Hong Kong blushed a deep shade of red as several eyes were turned to him. "There's nothing going on between us." "Yeah, at least not yet." Turkey commented, earning as a romantic as possible sigh from Egypt.(What's going on here?)

"_Whoaohwhoaohohhwhoaohwah._" Finland was having a giggle fit at the nonsense lyrics. "H-he sounds like he's in pain!" Finland whispered. Sweden let out a trace of a smile and put a hand on Finland's head.

Several nations began selling snacks when Iceland ordered dinner. There was a group of nations discussing Iceland's performance. "Didn't it sound like 'You smell, I smell?'" France asked. "No, I heard 'You smile, I smile.'" Liechtenstein said. "I don't know, I think I heard a little of both." Switzerland put in. "I have to agree with Switzerland." S. Korea put in.

South Africa was having a little struggle with trying to get Cameroon off his vuvuzela after he sat on it when he nearly started blowing. Turkey and Egypt were sucking face, Greece was taking a nap on Japan's lap, Russia and China were discussing the matter of why baby seals make great shoes, and why you shouldn't when they're alive, and then Denmark and Norway were looking at the stars, Denmark stealing the occasional kiss.

All the nations scrambled to hide when the pizza guy pulled in Iceland's driveway.

"Uhh… what are you guys doing?" "Shhhh! Don't tell Kristjan we're here!" "But-" Belarus held a knife to his throat. "Don't. You. Tell." "A-ah-ah-OK!" Everyone hid in the trees when the pizza guy gave Iceland his pizza. "That'll be…" "Oh, ok!"

Iceland paid the pizza dude, and went inside. The nations came out of the trees and looked in the window, where Iceland started the machine up again.

"_Me… plus you. Me… Plus you. Me… plus you. One time. One time~_"

"WHY DOES MY BROTHER SOUND LIKE A GIRL?" Norway whisper-screamed. "This was one of Bieber's earlier songs. He sounded more like a girl then than he did now. But hey, still does." "WELL HE SHOULDN'T SOUND LIKE THAT TOO!" "Who knows what's going on here, I sure don't."

"He makes me happy~ I know where I'll be~ Right by your side 'cuz~ He is the one~"

Norway was crying. Hong Kong was blushing (because Iceland replaced She with He. And it was about him.). The Asians were having a giggle fit. Of course Poland, the start of this mess, was having the time of his life eating sernik and listening to one of his favorite artists.

"_Baby, listen~ I just need somebody to looooooove~ Ah-I don't need too much, just somebody to love… Somebody to looooove~ I don't need nothing else, I just need somebody to love~_"

"Go in there and kiss him already!" Korea urged Hong Kong. "I-I-I…"

"_Now- Ro-meo and Ju-liet, bet they never felt- the way we felt, Like Bonnie and Clyde, never had to hide like we do- we do~_

_Now You and I both know we can't hide, it's all fun and games, 'til someone gets hurt~ And I don't~ I won't let that be yooou~_"

"So there is something going on!" "Sh-shut up, Thailand!"

"_Love me, love me, say that you love me, fool me, fool me, oh how you do me~ kiss me kiss me, say that you miss me~ tell me what I wanna hear~ tell me you Love me, love me, say that you love me, fool me, fool me, oh how you do me~ kiss me, kiss me, say that you miss me! Tell me what I wanna hear~ tell me you love me._"

"SOMEONE GET HONG KONG IN THERE ALREADY!" Korea whisper-yelled. Greece sat up from his place with Japan and picked Hong Kong up, HK protesting silently. Without Iceland knowing it, they had Hong Kong through the dog door and inside the house, with Switzerland and Belarus guarding the dog door.

Hong Kong sighed and made his way into the house. Iceland didn't expect what happened next. HK put U Smile back on and tuned to Iceland, who stood frozen and pale.

Hong Kong sighed. "Kristjan." "Uh…" He grabbed Iceland around the waist and started dancing with him. Iceland and Hong Kong slow danced for hours, even after all the music stopped. Hungary sighed through all the blood dripping over her mouth. "A happy ending, after all."

-1 month Later-

Iceland and Hong Kong walked into the world meeting holding hands. It was all good until the meeting started. The room dimmed, and then they showed Iceland singing, and later Hong Kong and Iceland dancing. By the end of the video, the meeting was adjourned.

"Y-you were there the whole time?" Iceland hissed. "Yeah. Pretty much." Iceland never blushed harder. "Why didn't you-" he was cut off by a kiss from Hong Kong. ("Awwww~!" was heard from nations in the background) "Relax. We all do something embarrassing once in a while." Iceland sighed and dragged Hong Kong back to their hotel room.

* * *

**Ok, you have NO idea how much Justin Bieber I had to listen to to write this. But I didn't use all the songs. Only 6. In order: Baby, Eenie Meenie, U Smile, One Time, Somebody To Love, and Love Me.**

**It looks like theese are all the same song, doesn't it...**

**But hey, I tried. Please review...  
**


End file.
